


Prompt Fill: Awkward Flight Home

by koalathebear



Series: What If? [6]
Category: Homeland
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In reply to a fic prompt post <a href="http://koalathebear.tumblr.com/post/105294182231/homeland-fic-prompts">here</a>.</p><p><a href="http://mytimeoftheyear.tumblr.com/">mytimeoftheyear</a> asked for: </p><p>(3) Quinn and Carrie on the flight home;<br/>(4) Quinn at the embassy bumping into the guy he shot in the leg</p><p>"What if Carrie manages to capture Quinn and get him home from Pakistan?"</p><p>I cheated and have combined both prompts into one ..  Also, <a href="http://kc2oo9.tumblr.com/post/105624494941/rurikids-i-looked-for-a">this giftset</a> seems on point ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt Fill: Awkward Flight Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mytimeoftheyear](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mytimeoftheyear).



> Part of the "What If?" series in which I write scribbles that speculate on what would have happened if something else had happened...?

"Really, Carrie?" Quinn demands tersely as he's led onto the transport.

Carrie drops into her seat, Quinn sits beside her with an empty seat on his right. The rest of the plane is empty except for the marines who are standing guard.

Carrie shoots a quick look at the handcuffs around Quinn's wrists.

"Not losing you again," she tells him grimly.

"How am I supposed to take a piss like this?" he demands. "Unless you're planning on helping?" he demands provocatively.

"The cuffs come off when we're in the air and well out of Pakistani airspace."

"I do know how to fly a plane, Carrie," he taunts her. She ignores him. 

"Fuck," he exclaims in shock as the final remaining passenger comes onboard. The man's on crutches, a bandage wrapped around his lower thigh. Their eyes meet in a moment of rueful recognition and he moves forward awkwardly before coming and sitting in the empty seat on Quin's right.

"A whole empty plane and you sit here?" Quinn demands incredulously.

"I asked him to sit there, Quinn," Carrie tells him coolly and Quinn glares at her angrily.

Quinn glances quickly to his right. The man avoids his gaze studiously, clearly as uncomfortable with the situation as he is.

"Janson?" he remembers and the man nods. "Yes, sir."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." He means it.

"No hard feelings," Janson replies. "I'm glad you finally shot the fucker," he tells him. "Two of my friends were killed in the embassy attack."

"How's the leg?" Quinn asks politely.

"Fine. Clean shot, should heal well without any complications."

"Quinn's an excellent shot," Carrie remarks. "I recovered just fine the time he shot me." Janson looks a little started and glances between the two of them.

Quinn flinches.

Carrie sits back in her seat and closes her eyes. "Enjoy the flight, Quinn."

Quinn swears beneath his breath. This is going to be a long and awkward flight home ...


End file.
